monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter: World
Monster Hunter: World is an action-role-playing game and the fifth entry of the main Monster Hunter series developed and published by Capcom. The player takes the role of a Hunter traveling to the New World as a part of the Fifth Fleet. The Research Commission asks for volunteers to provide more support in the New World as they study new beasts, particularly the Elder Dragon Zorah Magdaros. Groups of hunters convene in Astera, the New World's primary base of operations as they utilize facilities to craft armor and weapons, buy provisions, and undertake quests. Monster Hunter: World features a series first online cross-region multiplayer, uniting the global player base. The game was released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on January 26th, 2018, and released on Microsoft Windows on August 9th, 2018. On September 6th, 2019 the Monster Hunter World: Iceborne expansion released. Gameplay Monster Hunter: World is an open-world action role-playing game where players create their own hunter and Palico sidekick. As part of the Fifth Fleet, the Hunter travels to the New World on orders from the Research Commission, an organization that studies the land from their central command base of Astera. The Research Commission tasks the Hunters with quests to hunt monsters and either capture or slay them for research purposes. By defeating or capturing monsters, player earn monster materials which can be used to craft equipment and weapons styled after the hunted monsters. The hunting mechanics have been overhauled with new features in Monster Hunter: World. Players can utilize the surrounding environment and wildlife to their advantage by pitting monsters against each other, luring their targets to specific areas, or trapping them in environmental hazards. Players can mount the monsters with the dynamic riding mechanic, allowing them to travel along the monster’s body and deliver locational damage. Monsters and players can now move between regions of the map seamlessly without loading screens, allowing easier tracking. Each large monster in a location has a territory in a certain area. In some cases, hunters may need to lure another threat into their territory in order to get their target to reveal itself. Monster attacks can now break objects in the area and change the environment during fights. Monster Hunter: World features a dynamic day and night cycle. Features Newly introduced in Monster Hunter: World are cloak items called Mantles that provide beneficial effects. The Ghillie Mantle conceals hunters from enemy view temporarily. The effect expires if you perform an attack or take damage.https://twitter.com/MH_official_JP/status/911580416678567937. The Glider Mantle increases jump airtime and grants the power to ride strong winds in various areas as well as making it easier to mount monsters.https://twitter.com/MH_official_JP/status/911581842570067968. The Rocksteady Mantle eliminates damage reactions, prevents wind effects, protects the hunter's hearing, and grants tremor resistance. The Rocksteady Mantle also protects hunters so they receive less damagehttps://twitter.com/MH_official_JP/status/911580827514834945. The Challenger Mantle prompts monsters to target the hunter more often and makes them easier to lure with the effect expiring after being attacked.https://twitter.com/MH_official_JP/status/911581275122577408 On the offensive side, Hunters can utilize a new item called the Slinger in combat. This wrist-mounted slingshot that allows hunters to fire a grappling hook to traverse or interact with environmental obstacles. The Slinger can be used to fire rocks and other items at monsters. Gathering and using items in Monster Hunter: World has been streamlined allowing for Hunters to quickly obtain items in the field. Hunters can interact with flora and fauna in various ways, like the Vigorwasps that can be used to recover health or the Paratoads which will produce a paralyzing toxin. New guides known as Scoutflies are used to track monsters. By gathering monster samples on the field, such as drool, mucus, or footprints, Scoutflies hone in on the exact location to monsters. Scoutflies can also be used to guide players to selected areas on the map, such as specific flowers or fauna. Hunters can now hunt freely without being limited to a main objective or questline. Once the quest is complete, Hunters can choose to continue exploring the area via Expedition Mode. The Hunter's felyne sidekick, the Palico, can interact with other felyne clans, such as the Grimalkynes. By doing so, the Palico can learn the language of small monsters, like Jagras and Kestodon, and befriend them. During hunts, the Palico may befriend a small monster which will then aid the player. Hunters can register equipment pieces they wish to craft by using the Wishlist. The wishlist displays the equipment's material requirements and can be reviewed at any time, hunters will receive a notification when all the required materials have been obtained.https://twitter.com/MH_official_JP/status/911168605370253313. Charms can be crafted and upgraded by using materials.https://twitter.com/MH_official_JP/status/911174003263287298. Some armor sets possess a unique skill that can only be obtained by wearing enough pieces of the equipment set.https://twitter.com/MH_official_JP/status/911172896512282624. The Handler can make meals for the hunter at the Base Camp by using food items, such as Raw Meat.https://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201709220050/. She may also give an additional item like Rations. This depends on the items that the hunter uses. Setting The New World features several large biomes of different climates. The primary settlement is known as Astera, where the fleets of new Hunters and researchers are stationed. The New World is defined by lowlands and coastlines to the south, with a large mountain range extending into the middle of the continent. Once every decade, elder dragons trek across the sea to travel to the New World in a migration referred to as the Elder Crossing. Quests and tasks are divided by the following regions. Some monsters can only be found in specific regions. File:MHW-Astera Artwork 001.jpg|'Astera'|link=Astera File:MHW-Research Base Screenshot 001.jpg|'Research Base'|link=Research Base File:MHW-Ancient Forest Artwork 001.jpg|'Ancient Forest'|link=Ancient Forest File:Wildspire Wastes.jpg|'Wildspire Waste'|link=Wildspire Waste File:Coral Highlands.jpg|'Coral Highlands'|link=Coral Highlands File:Rotten Vale.png|'Rotten Vale'|link=Rotten Vale File:Elder's Recess.png|'Elder's Recess'|link=Elder's Recess File:MHW-Great Ravine Screenshot 001.png|'Great Ravine'|link=Great Ravine File:MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 010.jpeg|'Everstream'|link=Everstream File:MHW-Xeno'jiiva Screenshot 002.jpg|'Confluence of Fates'|link=Confluence of Fates File:MHW-Caverns of El Dorado Artwork 001.jpg|'Caverns of El Dorado'|link=Caverns of El Dorado File:MHW-Special_Arena_Screenshot_001.jpg|'Special Arena'|link=Special Arena Monsters Monster Hunter: World features twenty returning monsters from previous titles alongside thirty one brand new monsters. The flagship monster of Monster Hunter: World is Nergigante. File:MHW-Apceros_Icon.png|'Apceros'|link=Apceros/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Aptonoth_Icon.png|'Aptonoth'|link=Aptonoth/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Barnos_Icon.png|'Barnos'|link=Barnos File:MHW-Gajalaka_Icon.png|'Gajalaka'|link=Gajalaka File:MHW-Gajau_Icon.png|'Gajau'|link=Gajau File:MHW-Gastodon_Icon.png|'Gastodon'|link=Gastodon File:MHW-Girros_Icon.png|'Girros'|link=Girros File:MHW-Grimalkyne_Icon.png|'Grimalkyne'|link=Grimalkyne File:MHW-Hornetaur_Icon.png|'Hornetaur'|link=Hornetaur/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Jagras_Icon.png|'Jagras'|link=Jagras File:MHW-Kelbi_Icon.png|'Kelbi'|link=Kelbi/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Kestodon_Icon.png|'Kestodon'|link=Kestodon File:MHW-Mernos_Icon.png|'Mernos'|link=Mernos File:MHW-Mosswine_Icon.png|'Mosswine'|link=Mosswine/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Noios_Icon.png|'Noios'|link=Noios File:MHW-Raphinos_Icon.png|'Raphinos'|link=Raphinos File:MHW-Shamos_Icon.png|'Shamos'|link=Shamos File:MHW-Vespoid_Icon.png|'Vespoid'|link=Vespoid/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Anjanath_Icon.png|'Anjanath'|link=Anjanath File:MHW-Barroth_Icon.png|'Barroth'|link=Barroth/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Bazelgeuse_Icon.png|'Bazelgeuse'|link=Bazelgeuse File:MHW-Behemoth_Icon.png|'Behemoth'|link=Behemoth File:MHW-Deviljho_Icon.png|'Deviljho'|link=Devilho/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Diablos_Icon.png|'Diablos'|link=Diablos/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Black_Diablos_Icon.png|'Black Diablos'|link=Black Diablos/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Dodogama_Icon.png|'Dodogama'|link=Dodogama File:MHW-Great_Girros_Icon.png|'Great Girros'|link=Great Girros File:MHW-Great_Jagras_Icon.png|'Great Jagras'|link=Great Jagras File:MHW-Jyuratodus_Icon.png|'Jyuratodus'|link=Jyuratodus File:MHW-Kirin_Icon.png|'Kirin'|link=Kirin/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku_Icon.png|'Kulu-Ya-Ku'|link=Kulu-Ya-Ku File:MHW-Kulve_Taroth_Icon.png|'Kulve Taroth'|link=Kulve Taroth File:MHW-Kushala_Daora_Icon.png|'Kushala Daora'|link=Kushala Daora/Monster_Hunter_world File:MHW-Lavasioth_Icon.png|'Lavasioth'|link=Lavasioth/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Legiana_Icon.png|'Legiana'|link=Legiana File:MHW-Lunastra_Icon.png|'Lunastra'|link=Lunastra/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Odogaron_Icon.png|'Odogaron'|link=Odogaron File:MHW-Nergigante_Icon.png|'Nergigante'|link=Nergigante File:MHW-Paolumu_Icon.png|'Paolumu'|link=Paolumu File:MHW-Pukei-Pukei_Icon.png|'Pukei-Pukei'|link=Pukei-Pukei File:MHW-Radobaan_Icon.png|'Radobaan'|link=Radobaan File:MHW-Rathalos_Icon.png|'Rathalos'|link=Rathalos/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Azure_Rathalos_Icon.png|'Azure Rathalos'|link=Azure Rathalos/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Rathian_Icon.png|'Rathian'|link=Rathian/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Pink_Rathian_Icon.png|'Pink Rathian'|link=Pink Rathian/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Teostra_Icon.png|'Teostra'|link=Teostra/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Tobi-Kadachi_Icon.png|'Tobi-Kadachi'|link=Tobi-Kadachi File:MHW-Tzitzi-Ya-Ku_Icon.png|'Tzitzi-Ya-Ku'|link=Tzitzi-Ya-Ku File:MHW-Uragaan_Icon.png|'Uragaan'|link=Uragaan/Monster_Hunter_World File:MHW-Vaal_Hazak_Icon.png|'Vaal Hazak'|link=Vaal Hazak File:MHW-Xeno'jiiva_Icon.png|'Xeno'jiiva'|link=Xeno'jiiva File:MHW-Zorah_Magdaros_Icon.png|'Zorah Magdaros'|link=Zorah Magdaros Weapons Monster Hunter: World features a total of 14 weapons: 11 Blademaster weapons and three Gunner Weapons. Blademaster weapons are melee-focused and rely on close range combat while Gunner weapons are used from a distance. Each weapon has its own distinctive moves, alongside their strengths and weaknesses. Each weapon has its own path of upgrades dependent on specific monster parts. File:MHW-Great Sword Equipment Render 001.png|'Great Sword'|link=Great Sword File:MHW-Long Sword Equipment Render 001.png|'Long Sword'|link=Long Sword File:MHW-Sword & Shield Equipment Render 001.png|'Sword & Shield'|link=Sword and Shield File:MHW-Dual Blades Equipment Render 001.png|'Dual Blades'|link=Dual Blades File:MHW-Hammer Equipment Render 001.png|'Hammer'|link=Hammer File:MHW-Hunting Horn Equipment Render 001.png|'Hunting Horn'|link=Hunting Horn File:MHW-Lance Equipment Render 001.png|'Lance'|link=Lance File:MHW-Gunlance Equipment Render 001.png|'Gunlance'|link=Gunlance File:MHW-Switch Axe Equipment Render 001.png|'Switch Axe'|link=Switch Axe File:MHW-Charge Blade Equipment Render 001.png|'Charge Blade'|link=Charge Blade File:MHW-Insect Glaive Equipment Render 001.png|'Insect Glaive'|link=Insect Glaive File:MHW-Light Bowgun Equipment Render 001.png|'Light Bowgun'|link=Light Bowgun File:MHW-Heavy Bowgun Equipment Render 001.png|'Heavy Bowgun'|link=Heavy Bowgun File:MHW-Bow Equipment Render 001.png|'Bow'|link=Bow Gallery File:MHW-Rathalos Artwork 001.jpg File:MHW-Anjanath and Rathalos Artwork 001.jpg File:MHW-Rathalos Artwork 002.jpg File:MHW-Mernos Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHW-Anjanath and Rathalos Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Aptonoth and Great Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 005.jpg File:MHW-Gameplay Screenshot 007.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Screenshot 006.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Screenshot 005.jpg File:MHW-Ancient Forest Screenshot 004.jpg File:MHW-Gameplay Screenshot 006.jpg File:MHW-Gameplay Screenshot 005.jpg File:MHW-Anjanath Screenshot 007.jpg File:MHW-Gameplay Screenshot 004.jpg File:MHW-Anjanath and Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Aptonoth Screenshot 001.png File:MHW-Wildspire Waste Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Wildspire Waste Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHW-Wildspire Waste Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHW-Kestodon Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Barroth Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Jyuratodus Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Nergigante Screenshot 001.png File:MHW-Zorah Magdaros Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Gameplay Screenshot 009.jpg Videos File:Monster Hunter World Announcement Trailer File:Monster Hunter World - Wildspire Waste Trailer File:Monster Hunter World - TGS 2017 Trailer File:Monster Hunter World - Rotten Vale Trailer File:Monster Hunter World - Hunting 101 File:Monster Hunter World - San Diego Comic-Con Panel File:TOKYO GAME SHOW 2017 “MONSTER HUNTER WORLD” Special Stage File:Monster Hunter World - PS4 Gameplay Interview E3 2017 File:Monster Hunter World - Japanese E3 Multiplayer Demo Footage File:'Monster Hunter World' Gameplay Demo at Gamescom 2017 モンスターハンターワールド File:'Monster Hunter World' 2nd Gameplay Demo at Gamescom 2017 モンスターハンターワールド File:Monster Hunter World，E3 2017版プレイムービー File:「MONSTER HUNTER WORLD」プレイムービー ＜ドスジャグラス＞ File:Monster Hunter World - Great Sword Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Long Sword Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Sword & Shield Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Dual Blades Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Hammer Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Hunting Horn Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Lance Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Gunlance Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Switch Axe Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Charge Blade Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Insect Glaive Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Light Bowgun Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Heavy Bowgun Overview File:Monster Hunter World - Bow Overview References de:Monster Hunter: World es:Monster Hunter: World fr:Monster Hunter: World it:Monster Hunter: World Category:MHW Database